


Summer Nights

by candiidw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Renjun is just being a young adult, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiidw/pseuds/candiidw
Summary: With clear schedules, Sicheng invites Renjun on a trip to the beach along with Ten and Kun. The first night they get there and Renjun is frustrated while in the presence of the person he's liked for a couple years. The trip only makes Renjun realize how much he likes the older man. On the second day, an innocent late night swim becomes erotic after Sicheng kisses him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun
Kudos: 57





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I do be feeding winren nation with poorly written fics I hope people enjoy winren is so underrated

Renjun knew going on a vacation with some of wayv wasn’t the worst idea. He would be with Kun, Ten, and Sicheng, he was actually the one that invited him to tag along, “because he didn’t want to be a third wheel”. He felt so exhausted and overwhelmed, and he’s sure the others did too. There were so many tours and flying everyone just wanted time off. They had been in the car for almost two hours and everyone was on edge because they only stopped for gas, but other then that they didn’t stop driving. Ten insisted that they left early so they wouldn’t be driving at night, he had a good point even though it was hot as hell outside. Renjun sat in the backseat next to a sweaty Sicheng. He was wearing thick black sweatpants that he said weren't that bad. But he just ended up sitting over damp fleece. 

“Sicheng, I can see how sweaty you are from here, gross.” Renjun traced his finger along his forehead and the older boy just scoffed and jerked away. 

“I’m not even that hot, I just sweat easily.” Sicheng mumbled as Renjun reached down to hold his hand. 

“Well at least you look good when you get all sweaty.” The car fell silent before Ten began to wheeze. 

“Oh Renjunnie, don’t flirt with Sicheng, you don’t want a man like him.” Kun gasped and bopped the younger upside the head and told him to be nice. Was Renjun even flirting? He was just complimenting his friend right? He does that from time to time...but he had been eyeing his close friend for awhile, but his packed schedule crowded his head and he ignored it. The four of them talked for the last hour before they saw the small house not too far from the water. It was midday, maybe early afternoon and Kun was the one that jumped out of the car first, eager to get fresh air. 

“When was the last time we went to a beach?” Ten shrugged his shoulders before opening the door. 

“I don’t remember to be honest. This place looks nicer in real life though.” Ten opened the trunk and grabbed his bags. Sicheng stepped out and began to stretch. 

“It looks expensive.” Sicheng squinted his eyes. “I’m scared to ask where you guys got the money to rent this place out.” 

Ten smirked, “Don’t you worry about it, just enjoy the stay.” 

Renjun poked his head out of the opened door and glared at the sea. It looked like something from a picture. He got out and tapped Sicheng on the back, “Sicheng, can I room with you?” He asked sweetly. 

“Yeah of course,wasn’t that the plan? We’re gonna share a bed though, are you okay with that?” Sicheng handed him a bag. 

Renjun smiled up at him, “We’ve shared a bed before, many times. Just don’t take the blankets again, please.” Both boys giggled and followed Ten inside. 

The inside was just a small two bedroom suite with a kitchen and living area. Renjun set his suitcase on top of the neatly made up bed and started taking out clothes. He heard Kun and Ten laughing loudly in the next room over. The faint, “I love yous” made his stomach turn. Not in a bad way he didn’t think it was gross, it was just, he didn’t have it. He didn’t have someone to say that to. All of his friends seemed to be in perfect relationships and he had the “pleasure” of watching them thrive. He was engulfed with envy when he watched them kiss and hug in front of him. He has feelings for a friend, a close friend. Sicheng who was too kind to him before they debuted. Even after he acted the same, treating him differently from everybody else. Sicheng would hold his hand and just touch him at random times. Then they would fly to China together for a few short days and it only made Renjun fall for him more. But he was too scared to say something, what if Sicheng just saw him as a brother. What if he was grossed out and stopped talking to him. But he’s only nineteen anyway, he shouldn’t worry about relationships. 

Sicheng entered the room and sighed dramatically, “ugh, it's so hot outside. I should have put on shorts.” The younger just rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“I told you to wear shorts, or at least some jeans. But you were the one that said sweatpants would be more comfortable.” He joked and plopped down onto the bed. “Come join me, please?” Sicheng set down his bag and laid down beside him. Renjun exhaled softly as he snuggled into Sicheng and the other wrapped his arms around his waist. “It sucks we barely get to see each other now…” 

“I miss our ice cream dates…and just flying back home. Too bad you and the rest of dream is always busy.” Renjun felt like they started growing apart but that only lasted a week and a half before Sicheng spent the night at the dorms. That was the night Renjun told Chenle he liked the member they were closest to. 

Renjun huffed, “Sicheng, can we just nap like this please...then when we wake up we can join the love birds with whatever they’re doing.” 

“Yeah, just let me put on some shorts.” Then they fell asleep. 

////

Renjun woke up and realized the sun was setting. How long had they slept? He was still in Sicheng’s embrace and the house was silent. Kun and ten were probably sitting by the water, eating. He looked up at Sicheng’s sleeping face and could only admire how good looking his friend was. His long lashes, messy hair from laying down, and his lips. They were so rounded, and looked so soft, maybe if Renjun got a little closer-

“Renjun...what time is it?” Sicheng’s hoarse voice startled the smaller. It was so deep and raspy and, and, hot? 

“Um, I’m not sure but the sun is setting...can you wake your sleepy ass up and get ready before we’re forced out of bed by Kun.” Sicheng got up and turned on the light to the bathroom. Renjun groaned before getting up, following Sicheng. “You’re so warm, we should have stayed in bed.” He wrapped himself around Sicheng as he brushed his teeth. It was amazing that he just let Renjun touch him whenever he wanted. He never seemed to get uncomfortable or embarrassed, he just let it happen. 

“You’re so cute Renjun, go get dressed so we can walk down there and meet them.” He patted his butt and Renjun was off, rummaging through his clothes. He decided on wearing black pants and a plain shirt. He was sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone before the bathroom door opened and he was greeted by a shirtless Sicheng. “Can you throw me that black shirt right there, please.” He prayed to every god, hoping Sicheng didn’t see his red face.

Out in the distance they saw Kun and Ten sitting by a fire. The sky was orange, some bits were purple and the sun reflected off the glowing sand. The waves crashed together and Renjun savored the fresh cold air. Once they sat down and were given crackers to make smores. Ten was the first to open his mouth. 

“So like, are you two a thing? Because friends don’t cuddle like that...Sichengie~is that why you wanted our little Renjun to come with us? Is this a double date?” Renjun just looked down blankly at the sand below. What if he dated Sicheng…

“No, no, no Ten. You know Renjun and I are close...we have been for a while. You’ve made him all shy now.” He pulled Renjun closer to him and rubbed his back. “Ten you need to learn how to keep your mouth closed, bros can cuddle without being gay, y’know?” Why was Renjun getting all red now? Why not hours ago when he was sitting on Sicheng’s lap in the backseat? All of them just laughed it off. But it wouldn’t leave Renjun’s mind. 

The boys ate and talked for hours. Renjun noticed himself scooting closer to Sicheng before the man beside him just wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Does it ever bother you two knowing you can’t get married.” Renjun asked out of the blue. 

“Of course it does, even the fact that we can’t be open about being together makes us upset.” Kun explained while Ten nodded his head. 

“I guess I don’t really know what that’s like. But I bet it must be hard.” He looked up at Kun and smiled softly. 

“Your time will come Renjun, just give it time. You’re so young you have so much time to figure that stuff out...” Renjun swore he felt Sicheng’s eyes look him up and down, but he ignored his glare. 

Once the fire died down all of them agreed to go back inside and get ready for bed. Kun and Ten closed their door and turned off the lights, leaving the other two alone. Renjun took Sicheng’s sweater and slipped it on along with some pajama pants. Renjun watched Sicheng slip on a gray shirt and slip off his pants and walked out of the room in boxers. He felt his tummy get warm and felt his dick twitch. He rolled over and shut his eyes, this wasn’t the time to do this he thought. He began to rub his crotch on the mattress beneath him before he started to get embarrassed. What if someone walked in on him, he thought. But the smell from Sicheng’s sweater was too much and Renjun opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. 

After he stripped himself and sat down on the tile, he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock and began to stroke himself gently. He thought about Sicheng on top of him, balls deep, whispering in his ear and telling him he was a slut. What if Sicheng laid him across his lap and spanked him until his ass what a deep crimson? What if he passed out from how good Sicheng fucks him? He imagined Sicheng tying him up and giving him a blindfold so he couldn’t see him, but Renjun could feel his every move. He would probably get all touchy after sex too. Renjun thought of the way he would rub his soft skin, kiss his forehead and pat his hair. He held back the urge to moan out as he felt his stomach tighten. He tugged at his dick faster and faster until he gasped and watched his cum leak from his slit. He cleaned himself up after that, feeling guilty. 

Renjun put on the same sweater and same pants after he got out. He walked out into the living room and saw Sicheng sitting alone and looking for a movie to watch. 

“Renjunnie, come sit. You were in the shower for so long I thought something was wrong.” 

“I’m sorry for making you worried, I just needed to relax. I haven’t had a vacation like this in a long time.” Renjun sat down next to Sicheng and he pulled him close. The smaller just rested his head on Sicheng’s shoulder and watched the Disney movie they agreed on. Sicheng fingers ghosted over his neck and Renjun felt his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Renjun...look at me.” Sicheng’s deep voice woke him up. He blinked a couple of times before looking over at Sicheng’s tired face. He felt something warm press against his lips and he took him a moment to realize Sicheng was kissing him. Renjun closed his eyes and moaned softly. It felt so normal, it felt so right, so natural. He moved his lips slowly, why wasn’t he freaking out about this? Why wasn’t he shocked or upset? Renjun opened his mouth and let Sicheng’s tongue explore his mouth. He put his leg over Sicheng’s thighs to straddle him and Sicheng broke the kiss. His breath lingered over his neck before he began to suck softly underneath his jawline. Sicheng pulled back when Renjun gasped out a small, “Wait-stop it.” He looked up at him, wondering what was wrong. 

“I just don’t want there to be a mark, I-I’m sorry…” Sicheng hugged him tightly before kissing his neck again. 

“It’s okay, the mark is small anyway...I did that because I knew you never would. You’re too shy.” Renjun blinked once, then twice. 

“You mean you actually felt something? I thought you were just being nice…” 

Sicheng began to giggle, “Why would I let you flirt with me non-stop, or let you wear my sweaters. You think I kissed you because I’m nice? You’re the only one I’ll get touchy with Renjun.” He felt dumb, he should have said something a year ago whenever he saw him more often. 

“You just kissed me I-” Renjun cut himself off. “I need to process what just happened.” Both of them chuckled quietly. 

“Why don’t we go lay down talk in our room.” Sicheng carried the younger down the hall. 

////

They fell asleep fast and woke up tangled together. The sun peeked through the curtains, hitting Renjun in the face. He pulled himself from Sicheng’s grip and walked out to the kitchen where Kun and Ten were sitting. 

“Morning Renjun, where’s Sicheng.” Ten put his phone down. 

“Oh, he’s still sleeping. He won’t budge. I don’t get why he’s so tired, we sat in a car all day yesterday and went outside for a few hours.” Renjun glared at the mounds of food Kun was putting out on the counter. 

“Since he’s gone, we want to have a talk with you.” Ten set down his phone and glared at him. 

Renjun just quirked an eyebrow, trying to block out what happened on the couch. “About what?” 

Ten patted the seat next to him, “I’m gonna get straight to the point. I know you like Sicheng. All of us have noticed. You’re always all up on him and everyone notices how he's okay with it. And I just want to let you know, he likes you too-and what the fuck is that on your neck!?” Ten trailed off and his eyes widened. 

Renjun’s face heated up and brought his hands up to his neck, “I know Sicheng likes me.”

//// 

When Sicheng woke up Renjun began to get ready for the long, hot day. He pulled out his swimming trunks and Sicheng wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

“Morning Renjunnie...why did you wake up so early?” Sicheng pecked the back of his neck, giving the younger chills. Were they even official? They kissed...but that was it. When they laid down after they just talked for hours before Renjun fell asleep and woke up in his arms. He must have grabbed him after he fell asleep, he was laying on his back before…

“I heard Ten yelling and I went out and ate with them. You were snoring and I didn’t want to wake you.” Renjun pulled himself from Sicheng’s grip and opened the bathroom door to get dressed. He slipped on a white shirt and walked down and once again starred at Sicheng’s bare torso. The more Renjun starred the more he noticed how fit he was. He shook his head and they both left the room. 

Kun and Ten sat on the damp sand, drinks in their hands. Renjun and Sicheng were out in the water, splashing each other and sneaking a few kisses when no one was looking. It was weird that there wasn't anyone else on the beach, but Renjun wasn’t complaining. It was quiet and soothing and the thought of being an idol was nowhere in his mind. Once Sicheng dragged him to a place where he could stand he picked up a weightless Renjun and made out with him slowly. 

Sicheng’s lips were soft and skilled but Renjun still pulled back. “We shouldn’t do it here, Kun and Ten are right there, they’ll see.” 

He nuzzled Renjun’s neck and kissed his cheek, “Okay, and? We listen to them fuck in the dorms all the time, if they don’t like it then oh well, it’s payback.” He connected their lips again and held each other for a little bit longer before getting out to eat. Renjun just saw Ten smirk at him but he didn’t say anything, thank god. The day went by fast and by sunset Kun and Ten wen't back inside while the other two sat in the shallow water, Renjun sitting in Sicheng’s lap while his hands roamed his body. It was getting cold out but Sicheng was warm and Rnejun couldn’t help but to rest his head on his shoulder while he rubbed himself against Sicheng’s crotch slowly. 

“Is my baby getting needy already? I thought you were shy when it came to stuff like this, but my Renjunnie isn’t so innocent huh?” Sicheng teased him knowing how hard Renjun was getting. Renjun knew most of his friends had lost their virginity already. Chenle was the only one who hadn’t. And he knew damn well Sicheng fucked a girl while they were training. They never dated but it was a one night stand thing; they don’t even talk anymore because she left the company. Still, Renjun remembers how jealous he felt, it was the girl he envied. He wanted to have sex so bad, but he wanted to do it with someone he liked, and that perosn had always been Sicheng. 

“C-can we go inside Sicheng, we can shower together.” Sicheng nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Renjun who took it. 

//// 

That's how Renjun ended up being pinned to the bathroom wall, the smell of salt water filling his nose as Sicheng pinched his small nipples. Renjun moaned hotly against his mouth, his half hard cock rubbing lightly against Sicheng’s lower stomach. The steam from the shower filled up the stall and the glass doors were foggy. The water was trickling onto his face and Renjun mentally cursed, he wanted to look at Sicheng. 

“S-Sicheng I-mhmm~” Renjuns mind was racing, he needed something more.  
In a blink of an eye Renjun was on their bed, underneath Sicheng’s hot breath with three fingers in his now stretched hole. His small hand was grabbing at Sicheng’s arms as he held back the urge to cry out. 

“S-Sicheng I-I f-feel so-it-ah-“Renjun could barely speak it was too much. The hand around his red cock, Sicheng’s lips against his damp skin. It hurt, Renjun thought, he could barely take three fingers. He knew Sicheng was about to fuck him, with his dick might he add, but would it hurt worse? 

“Are you ready baby, can I put it in now?” Sicheng kissed down his jawline as Renjun let out a choked ‘yes’. He pulled back and pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard cock that was leaking precum at the tip. Renjun bit his lip, he didn’t think Sicheng would be that big. 

“I-is it gonna hurt a lot...I’m scared.” Sicheng cooed when he watched Renjun curl up, his face turning red. 

“It probably will baby, it’s gonna hurt at first. But you can just hold my hand okay, and if it hurts too much just tell me okay. I don’t wanna hurt you...it’s your first time I want it to be good.” Renjun laughed lightly before intertwining their fingers. “Spread your legs for me okay. Do you want to lay down or ride me?” 

Renjun looked around for a few moments. “...can I sit in your lap.” Sicheng nodded his head and sat down next to him before gently pulling him down onto his lap. Renjun blushed and moaned quietly when he felt Sicheng’s hard cock underneath his thighs. 

“Lift your hips up for a sec.” Sicheng grabbed his waist with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. “It'll sting okay? Just breathe baby, I got you.” Sicheng gently lowered Renjun onto him and the younger boy barely had time to speak before he cried out. 

Fuck it was burning again. 

He felt his hole getting stretched and it felt way different from his fingers. Renjun wasn’t even down all the way and he was out of breath and could barely form a sentence. Sicheng just rubbed circles on his hips and kissed his neck. 

“You’re doing good baby, so good for me you got it.” Renjun sat all the way down and started moaning. There were small tears pricking the corners of his eyes, threatening to come out. But Sicheng kept whispering words of encouragement and hoped that Renjun wouldn't start crying. 

“S-Si-Sicheng?” He arched his back. 

“Hm? Wanna stop?” Renjun felt his arms wrapping around his small waist. 

“N-no, am I bleeding down there? I-it hurts.” 

Sicheng giggled, Renjun was so cute. “No, you’re not bleeding I promise, you feel so good around me Renjunnie. You’re so tight and warm. Does it feel good for you too?” Renjun felt like he was going to combust. It was too much even though Sicheng wasn’t moving. The only thing he has ever had inside him was his own fingers. Not someone’s dick…

“Uh-huh, you’re so thick and I feel so full, you should start moving.” Sicheng didn’t have to be told twice. He moved his hips and watched Renjuns head fall back and a loud moan escape his mouth. From there he began to thrust up as much as he could, he was already deep enough.  
“A-ah! Sicheng! Please faster I need it, more I can’t-“ at this point Renjun was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks and precum staining his stomach. Sicheng began to curse, pulling out fast and laying Renjun down. He put his slim legs over his shoulders and slipped himself back inside the tight heat.

“Baby, baby be quiet, they’re gonna hear you.” Sicheng kissed the corners of his mouth, hoping the other two across the hall were asleep. 

“I-I can’t-w-won’t-” The tears continued falling down his face as Sicheng’s dick hit all the right spots. His cock throbbed and Sicheng’s trusts became faster, making Renjun feel that familiar heat in his stomach. “Sicheng I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum wait!” He kissed him roughly and Renjun whined.  
“Baby, I’m close too, can I come inside you, please baby let me fill you up.” 

Renjun nodded his head and gasped, “yes, yes, please, inside me, just do whatever!” 

Sicheng groaned and started speeding up before releasing into his clenching ass. Renjun had never been filled before, god it felt so good. He could feel the liquid deep inside him. Renjun's hips began to shake and before he knew it he was releasing ropes of white onto his stomach. 

Both of them laid there, catching their breath. That’s when it sunk in. Renjun lost his virginity...to Sicheng. The guy he’s liked for three years. He watched him pull out and plant a kiss on his sweaty forehead. He felt his cum seep out and Sicheng pushed his finger in his red and puffy hole and fingered him slowly. Renjun covered his face and rubbed his eyes, his legs felt so numb. 

“You did so good for your first time...I’m gonna get tissues and clean you up.” Renjun was too tired to even reply and was more eager to cuddle with his lover. Sicheng cleaned up his stomach and hole gently, making sure Renjun was okay. 

When Sicheng laid next to him Renjun rested his head on his chest before eventually dozing off. “Goodnight Renjun, I like you a lot.”  
///

The sunlight peeked behind the thing curtain, hitting both of them in the face. Renjun could feel how messy the sheets were, and how sore his ass felt. Their bodies were sticky and the air was thick. Sicheng pet Renjuns soft head and kissed his forehead. “We have to go back tomorrow…I just want to say here with you.” Renjun didn’t want to think about going back, not after what happened last night. He wanted to stay on the beach with Sicheng while ending the night right next to him. 

“Sicheng?” Renjun looked up into his tired eyes. “What am I to you?” 

Sicheng smiled at him, “I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend, and I figured you would say yes, but if you want an answer tell me, will you let me date you?” 

Renjun’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly and it melted Sicheng’s heart, “Yes, I will let you date me. I want to be your boyfriend. I’ve wanted to for awhile, but I thought you didn’t like me.” 

They got out of bed and Renjun couldn’t stand up straight. He held onto Sicheng as they walked down the hall to see Kun and Ten. They both knew they were going to notice, and they probably heard Renjun so there was no point in hiding it. 

“Someone sounded like they had fun. I knew you two were going to do something.” Ten stuffed his mouth with eggs while looking at Renjun. 

“Yeah thanks for the few hours of sleep, you’re fine Sicheng I didn’t really hear you, but Renjun. Not even Ten gets that loud.” Kun downed a cup of coffee. “Get everything together because I want to leave around noon.” 

Neither of them didn’t want to leave. It pained Renjun as he folded his clothes and put them away. But he has a whole career waiting for him three hours away. He knows Sicheng will be with him as much as he can, and Renjun would do the same. But how would everyone else react? 

The trunk of the car closed and the four of them were off. Renjun laid his head on Sicheng while listening to music. He couldn’t stop thinking about the previous night. Sicheng’s hair sticking to his forehead, the way he kissed him and tried to make him feel better. Sicheng made it all about him, he wanted Renjun to enjoy his first time. And he did, he enjoyed every second of it. Maybe...they could do it again when they got back to the dorms. 

They got to the 127 dorms around 4:30. Renjun wanted to see Chenle and Jeno who were hanging out with their hyungs that day. Chenle was sitting in the living room and his face lit up when he saw Renjun. He was excited to tell him what happened, especially the news with Sicheng. When Renjun told him it was official, Chenle’s jaw dropped. 

“You and Sicheng? You’re with him finally?” Renjun smiled and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, we uh, we kissed before he asked. We also...you know, did stuff the last night we were there…” 

Renjun didn’t think Chenle would freak out, but he did. “YOU HAD IT WITH SICHENG?! RENJUN, YOU’RE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE?!” He tried to shush him but it was too late, the rooms were quiet and everyone was looking at him. He watched Jaehyun give Taeil money before smiling at him and mouthed an obvious, “Knew it.” and at that moment Renjun just wanted to curl up and hide. 

He wanted to go back to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed


End file.
